


Mental Illness

by Malaayna



Series: My Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Pessimism?, Poetry, mental illness mention, my fucked up head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: Another poem by meAgain, this is my way of copingThis one is about mental illness





	Mental Illness

The thing about mental illness,  
That they don't cover in popular media is,  
That it doesn't simply disappear 

Doesn't matter what circumstances,  
Treatment,  
Or people involved,  
It's there for your entire life

As soon as those first symptoms rear their ugly heads,  
You're stuck with them 

Sure it gets easier to deal with,  
Easier to cope,  
Sometimes  
But it never disappears

Not completely 

There's no cure  
There's just not

**Author's Note:**

> Wow boy that was pessimistic  
> Holy fuck  
> Hey if your feeling like shit  
> Be sure to check out your local suicide/mental illness helpline yeah  
> I go to therapy and shit  
> But if your having trouble, please get help
> 
> Also  
> 69 words ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
